Invasion Chaos
by greenwritergirl
Summary: Samus has just barley escaped the x-parasite incident with her life, but now more trouble lies ahead. Adam and her crew have dissapeared! Can samus complete her mission and find her crew? R & R please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Just after the x parasite incident Samus had once again recovered all her abilities that had once been lost to the x. To survive Samus had to absorb S'ax (an x mimic clone of Samus). All effects of the x have almost always been fatal. So the only reason Samus survived was because she had metroid dna (which they had uploaded to her, to save her.) because they ate the x. Metroids are parasites that resemble jelly fish with organs on the inside with four claws on the bottom. Though this not certain and Adam had said its very unlikely so Samus had ignored that theory and moved on to a new subject and said "what should we do with the dachoras"? (little blue and white alien creatures with small antennas resembling a fat monkey with a pushed in face that had rescued Samus)

Adam: Well it would only seem right if we were to release them onto their own planet... so what's your opinion?

It almost took no time for samus to replay ''set destination for Tallon4 and then were out of this solar system immediately. Got that Adam''. Adam replied very calmly'' setting course for Tallon4 ''.

The ship entered the atmose-sphere with no problems at all. Upon getting of her ship the dachoras began to get twitchy with excitement probably knowing they were home.

Samus saw something in the distance, which resembled smoke. Possibly a forest fire she thought to herself. But still she wanted to be sure so Samus set threw the jungle terrain of Tallon4. After very little time of walking she found herself at the old phazon mines. Except fully operational...

Samus nearly fell down at this shock. This amount of movement made all auto defence turrets focus on her and an alarm awoke the entire station. The current sutuation was pretty bleak. In as little time as possible Samus downloaded data of the station and the turrets. I can't lead the pirates and droids to the ship and Adam everything in the area would be destroyed including my last transport, Samus thought to her self quickly. She set of in a direction leading away from the ship at full speed. Blasts of plasma were being fired rapidly in her general direction. Almost all her cover had been melted, even the rocks, creating a clear path for a cannon with a radioactive mark on its sides. The cannon started gaining energy. Clearly seeing it was about to fire she bailed to the left. Samus, thinking she had already dodged the blast, was hit on her right arm. Though she felt no pain she couldn't move an inch.

Her eyes went blurry and soon fell unconscious on the cold muddy ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Before her eyes opened she felt something, which felt like a pulsating headache. Samus's eyes gradually opened and her senses were back to normal. She could now clearly see that she was in the pirate's base inside what looked to be an operating room. It seemed energy beams bound her too. One pirate gave a glair and Samus plaid dead, to say. She looked up again and there were two elites guarding what seemed to the exit, beside the exit was a small panel shaped like a claw with five fingers, and beside another panel with a much larger hand with only three finger and no claws. Samus had to play dead again because they kept checking. Samus thought to herself'' whey didn't they execute me on the spot they know the threat I am'' Samus pondered this for a while. There was also three other pirates in the corner of which she had not noticed earlier. Knowing the situation was as bleak as it could get, she clenched her right fist in rage. She then felt the touch of skin to skin in the palm of her hand, her arm canon was supposed to be there! She looked up immediately, almost out of reflex; she bent up, she then saw her arm canon wasn't there. Just now realising what she had done. The pirates quickly looking at her with her up did nothing and continued what they were doing. Perplexed at this Samus continued studying the room even though she was still confused. Then it clicked they already knew she was awake they weren't considering her a threat because her lack of firepower (arm canon) and because she was bound. One of the smaller pirates turned around with her gun. She had found the target.

''But still why hadn't they killed me'' were the thoughts that were racing threw Samus's head. The pirate had pulled out some wires from the wall with what had looked lasers attached to them. They shot a red laser at the arm canon, which immediately deflected of course and hit one of the elite guards. The guard on the left let out a moan of pain, and then brought up his arm and then he started to charge what looked to a photon canon. The other guard stopped him before he fired. The guard on the left resumed his position grumbling to himself while clenching his shoulder on the right very hard.

The pirate in the corner who had fired the laser was now signalling to the others to go over to Samus. The pirates went over to Samus. Her adrenaline was now at the peek of its capacity. Sweat raced down her face. They brought up a canon, which looked to about same size as the one of the elites. It started charging while aimed at Samus when all of a sudden the pirate fiddling with Samus's canon set off a continuous stream of plasma shots. One of the shots hit the already wounded elite and the pirate holding the canon. The pirate holding the canon miss fired hit the plat form Samus was bound to, the energy beams faded away and Samus was free. Now there was only the matter of dealing with five pirates the small one collapsed dead on the floor and the elite was just getting up. The elite who just got up hit the other elite with the back of his fist and then he fired a couple blasts at his face, the other elite was now dead too. Samus thought o herself if this continues the base will destroy itself. The elite now turned its attention to the one that had hit it twice now. Odds were not in favour for the small one. It immediately massacred the small the small one and set attention on the one running away. Samus seized the opportunity and made a dash to get her gun back. She heard cries from the other small pirate. This only made her run faster she the gun and attached it. The pirate started to rush her. Her gun still needed time to charge. Using his over sized fist he hit the wall extremely hard and Samus narrowly dodged it. Her canon was now online and she fired a barrage of missiles at the elites head. Elites were usually harder to take down but this one was pretty easy because it was wounded. Samus entered the next room and saw what looked to be metroids.


	3. Chapter 3

When Samus walked into the room she realised there weren't any metroids at all.

But just holograms with text orbiting around the metroids. Samus noted these weren't normal metroids because they blue and translucent. The room was circular and had two computers in it there where also three doors one on the right, one on the left, and one behind her which led back to where she was before.

This was a keen opportunity for Samus to check her data, but first she took all the data from the computers. The information on the turrets was only that any thing with a heat signature and no I.D. code would be shot at immediately. No precise detail was given on the base except that it was based on the previous structure and that it had many new defences in case the hunter came back. Samus smirked proudly and opened the unknown information from the first computer. All it said was project parasite was in operation. Samus continued to the next one. It said in lots of detail'' We have recently captured the hunter and bound it to a platform on which it is bound to level three energy binds, The blast from our newly developed canon had not succeeded in radiating her Adams. The cause we have determined is that her suit is resistant to ''such outside'' chemical decay, though the blast did put her in a temporary coma for two days. During such time we recovered the hunters aircraft and put in containment. Location not said for security reasons. We then under stood the suit was only capable of being taken of from the inside, though we did get the arm canon of quite easily we figure it is put on after the suit. All the knowledge of the arm canon we know is that there is four settings and they are extremely powerful when charged. The wave beam is able to penetrate walls and is able to overload circuitry. The plasma beam has intense heat blasts, which we have found quite easy to negate. Thirdly the power beam, this beam poses a problem and it is the most common weapon of the hunter but with a certain type of shield it will prove useless. Lastly the ice beams weakness is quite obvious, fire.

All the hunter firepower is now avoidable except power bombs which cause huge problem. We are studying them from past tapes from the cameras which were not destroyed. All projects are moving nicely and should the hunter escape be on the look out and when the alarm activates all personnel evacuate from sector 2 and 1 immediately.

Samus was glad nothing had set the alarm when all of a sudden the hatches on her left and right opened and six pirates ran threw from on door to another. Cries were heard from the other room to the left. Samus peered around the doors and saw a shadow of a giant lizard with spikes. She moved to the right to see more clearly. It was attacking the crew. The pirates of all different kinds where shooting rapidly as two tentacle like objects were flung at the pirates. All the pirates that had been hit fell limp and where sucked back in to the mouth. This continued until all the pirates where dead. Samus switched to scan visor and scanned the beast, which was now panting. The scan showed that it was more of a dragon than lizard, it had long bright gleaming claws like scythes it was about 21 feat long and had four feet. It had large black scales with red between the scales, The red would occasionally fade from red to water blue. Its face had no nostrils. Its eyes where crimson hew and had a cat like pupils. It had many scythes sticking out of its body on every scale, the scythes pointed in the direction a cats hair would, they all pointed back. On its tail were three larger spikes that resembled swords. Samus turned of the visor and just realised it was looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Its crimson red eyes were fixed on Samus and the creatures eyes thinned like a cats would when stalking prey. It began running in a dash, its long scythe like claws were brought up. Samus had no time to react when its head crammed threw the long door and knocked Samus back into the wall. The room went on a slant ant and the sealing started to crumble. It had enormous strength, enough to knock a room backwards. Samus got up and charged a fusion missile, while this was happening the creature was slowly getting its right arm in threw the door. Her missile was charged and she fired. At this same time the creature launched one of the tentacle thing from its mouth directly at her. At the distance directly between them the tentacle and the fusion missile converged. The tentacle fell frozen on the ground with a large "thud!" The dragon like creature let out a roar of pain, Samus seized the opportunity and ran right in front of the creature and tried to open the door. Its arm was now threw the door and it took out the right shoulder on Samus's suit along with the control panel to the door. She fell down in pain. After five short seconds of moaning she got up while clenching the wreck of a shoulder she had left. Unlike video games when the creature hit the doors control panel it jammed it not opened it. Samus as a last resort tried to open the door with her hand. Trying way to hard she fell down just as the creature shot out a large glob of white acid. It hit the door which disintegrated. On the ground there was a pile of liquid popping where door used to be. Samus ran out with her last breath. She could not see clearly but there was a small ventilation shaft to her left at head level. She could see that the creature was getting out slowly, so Samus raised her right arm and very painfully shot at the creatures under belly with a plasma blast. It moaned again and collapsed sideways. Once again Samus's vision was blurry so Samus stumbled around until she found a door on her right just opposite the vent. She entered it. There was containers with a goo in them which looked to be like the medicinal kind in hospitals (capsules where all kind of injuries are treated freely, the goo is to prevent infection, the goo also is very light like water so the machines may operate the goo is filed with a type of gas which temporarily put the host out ) Samus got in hoping he capsules where for medicinal purposes and that the machines where operational. She fell into a quick painful sleep fearing the worst and that the creature will find her.


	5. Chapter 5

Samus woke up very suddenly. And saw her shoulder was mended and that her eyes weren't blurry any more. Her suit was wet because of the liquid. Samus stepped out and almost jumped out of her suit. It was a the outer scales and scythes of the creature. Samus had thought it was the real creature and was glad nobody saw her in her moment of stupidity.

She inspected the outer body and concluded that it was shedding like a snake or that it took an evolutionary step and shed the useless crap. Samus hopped that it was not the second but the first. The corpse was blocking the exit so Samus disposed of it very carefully by blasting the shit out of it. She was now in the hallway of which she could see clearly see now. There where giant claw marks in the wall to big to the creature from before, and there was only one giant claw mark like a sword in each one, not five scythe like ones. This stuff keeps on getting weirder thought samus silently to her self. She continued to her last zone where she fought the creature. Th roof had caved in and the wall and ceiling were mad from a substance that would take to long to blast away. So Samus was forced to fallow the creature she knew nothing about except it had bigger claws then the other one and the creature that had almost killed her. Samus thought to herself sarcastically "happy day". So she set down the battered hallway looking closely at the marks on the wall. The door was blown away by something pretty big either one of the two monsters thought Samus. The room she walked into was a fork room where there are two or more doors, this one had three. Samus thought to herself very perplexed "where did the creature go and why is there no damage to this room. The one to the left had the mark of radio activity above it and it was wide open. The middle had capsules and the last had a strange language on it which Samus scanned and it translated it to "authorized personnel only key card required". Samus thought to her self "why not go in a pattern". So she started on the left door. Samus walked in only to see her death. The creature that almost killed her was in the room on a broken platform. Only this time it was different.


End file.
